Dovah-Sunvaar (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploading stories but can't remember the summaries (Counts as a crossover for obvious reasons), anybody wanting those two sequels (Dawnguard and Dragonborn) should leave a review saying so
1. Chapter 1

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 1: Dragon Rising**_

The defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil was still a recent achievement, the threat had been taken care of, but as one threat ceased, another arrived.

Not what anyone expected at all, dragons of all things.

There were far too many dragons, Jump City was under siege.

The Titans stood on the rooftop of their tower, a dragon approached and hovered in the air.

" **Hin togaat oblaan ko funt joor!"** (Your attempts end in failure mortals)

Then they saw it, a familiar dragon joined this one, Malchior.

" **He speaks truth."**

The Titans glared in anger, Raven and Beast Boy especially.

" **Alduin bo fah hin sil, zu'u fent ofan niin wah rok!"** ( Alduin comes for your souls, I shall give them to him) the dragon spoke again.

" **Dir ko maar!"** (Die in terror!) **"Yol Toor Shul!"**

The Titans managed to avoid the dragons breath of fire and prepared for battle.

The fight however was in vain, with the combined might of this dragon and Malchior they couldn't seem to win.

Just when things seemed bleak, another dragon arrived.

" **Daal wah hin in, hi ni mindok wo hi nos!"** (Return to your master, you don't know who you attack) The other two dragons turned and seemed to glare at this other dragon.

" **Paarthurnax, hi ni mindol un in mindok ont?** (Paarthurnax, you don't think our master knows already?) The dragon glared in the team's direction, **"Daar nust loost aan dovahkriid."** (That they possess a dragonslayer) **"We were sent to kill him, he'll ruin everything once he realises what he is, to avoid the possibility, we kill him and you!"**

The three dragons fought right then and there, leaving a dumbfounded group of Titans staring at them, "What did they just say?" Robin questioned.

"Whatever language they're speaking, I do not know it." Starfire spoke up.

Cyborg cut in, "Dude they just said they're here to kill one of us for a very good reason, but who would that be?"

The two dragons had fled battle when Paarthurnax proved to be too strong, Paarthurnax landed a few metres from the Titans, startling them and they took battle stances.

" **Drem, I only wish to speak to the Dovahkiin."** Paarthurnax spoke.

"Why should we trust you? You're a dragon too, you could be one of them." Robin snarled.

" **Krosis, correction, I used to be one of them, I only wish to teach the Dovahkiin how to wield his power."** Paarthurnax continued. **"I no longer follow their master, Alduin, zeymah, my brother."**

"Your brother?" Raven spoke, "The dragon leading this war is your brother?"

" **Krosis, he once was. As I said before, I only wish to greet the Dovahkiin that you possess in your brod, your family."**

"This word, 'Dovahkiin', what does it mean?" Raven asked.

Paarthurnax answered, **"Dovahkiin in your tongue means Dragonborn, a mortal with the soul of a dragon, however the Dragonborn possess our abilities because of this fact, and can slay dragons permanently by devouring their souls, Dovahkriid, Dragonslayer is what Alduin fears."** Paarthurnax turned his attention to Beast Boy, **"He fears you Dovahkiin."**

The other Titans snapped their attention to Beast Boy with wide eyes, Beast Boy was more shocked than them, it became obvious in his tone as he replied, "M-me?"

" **Geh, you are indeed Dragonborn, you were unaware of this I presume?"**

Beast Boy slowly nodded, "How can you even tell?"

" **We dovah can always identify our own kind, Dovahkiin."** Paarthurnax stated matter-of-factly.

Raven spoke up, obviously interested now, "These abilities you mentioned, since Beast Boy is 'Dragonborn', what are these abilities you speak of?"

Paarthurnax nodded, **"Dovahkiin, like all dovah, possesses the power of the Thu'um."**

Raven nodded, "The 'Thu'um', and that is?"

Paarthurnax turned around, obviously about to demonstrate one of the 'Thu'ums' to them, they watched curiously.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"**

Fire erupted from Paarthurnax's mouth and the Titans stared in awe, Paarthurnax soon turned to face them again.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Y-you mean I can do that?"

Paarthurnax nodded, **"I will teach you how to wield your Thu'um, I name you, Dovah-Sunvaar, or Dragon-Beast in your tongue."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 2: Way of the Thu'um**_

The Titans watched in awe as they witnessed one of their own being taught by a dragon.

Their teammate Beast Boy turned out to be by chance, Dragonborn.

A mortal with the soul of a dragon.

The Dragonborn as a result had the inborn ability to learn what Paarthurnax called 'The Words of Power', or 'Thu'ums' as the dragons called them, 'Thu'um meaning 'Shouts'.

Three words, and then something happens. That's the simple way to explain these 'Thu'ums'.

Raven was fairly fascinated with this form of magic.

Yelling three words with a spell was something she was accustomed to but this was fairly different. Right now Beast Boy had so far learnt about five 'Thu'ums'.

The first one was called 'Unrelenting Force', Paarthurnax stated that this is the first Thu'um that a Dragonborn learns.

The words themselves are Fus Ro Dah, Fus meaning Force, Ro meaning Balance, and Dah meaing Push, Paarthurnax stated that this shout simply has one use, to push things and people aside.

The second Thu'um is called 'Whirlwind Sprint', the words are Wuld Nah Kest, Wuld meaning Whirlwind, Nah meaning Fury, and Kest meaning Tempest, Paarthurnax stated that this Thu'um is used to travel at high speeds.

The third Thu'um is called 'Become Ethereal', the words are Feim Zii Gron, Feim meaning Fade, Zii meaning Spirit, and Gron meaning Bind, Paarthurnax stated that dragons don't really have use for this Thu'um as much as mortals do.

The fourth Thu'um is called 'Clear Skies', the words are Lok Vah Koor, Lok meaning Sky, Vah meaning Spring, and Koor meaning Summer, Paarthurnax stated that this Thu'um is used to simply clear areas of clouds, mists and smokes.

The fifth Thu'um is called 'Fire Breath', the words are Yol Toor Shul, Yol meaning Fire, Toor meaning Inferno, and Shul meaning Sun, Paarthurnax stated that every dovah should know this Thu'um even Dovahkiin.

Beast Boy was now being taught a sixth Thu'um, this one is called 'Disarm'.

The words being Zun Haal Viik, Zun meaning Weapon, Haal meaning Hand, and Viik meaning Defeat, Paarthurnax stated that this Thu'um would be helpful against mortals with weaponry, as this Thu'um is used to well, disarm them of course.

Beast Boy was just as fascinated as Raven with his newfound abilities, but noticed something off with his Thu'um Master Paarthurnax, the old dragon noticed this and decided to answer the question before it was asked.

" **Krosis, Dovah-Sunvaar. This is not enough to defeat Alduin.** "

Raven spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Paarthurnax seemed to take a deep breath before speaking, " **Alduin, he is the elder brother, firstborn of Akatosh, he cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. There is a very particular Thu'um you need in order to defeat him.** "

Beast Boy shrugged, "Then why not just teach me that Thu'um, what's so bad about it?"

Paarthurnax replied, " **I cannot teach you this Thu'um because I do not know it.** "

The team was confused at this point but also a tad unnerved, Raven spoke again, "I thought you knew all the Thu'ums, you are a dragon afterall."

Paarthurnax replied, " **I don't know this Thu'um because it cannot be known to dovah, we cannot comprehend it's properties, it was created by mortals.** "

Roblin finally spoke, "I don't suppose you know where to find these people?"

"Or if they're alive." Cyborg added.

Paarthurnax thought for a moment, " **There is a way, the Kel, the Elder Scroll…** "

Raven seemed to become more fascinated, "Tell us, what is an Elder Scroll?"

" **There are three, but you require one of them in particular if you wish to learn what is known as 'Dragonrend'.** "

Starfire decided to speak, "Where are these Scrolls?"

Paarthurnax thought again for a moment, " **I do not know, krosis.** "

Raven got a thought, "How did you and the others get here, is there a chance these scrolls came with you?"

Paarthurnax turned his attention to Beast Boy, " **Dovah-Sunvaar, she's a smart one isn't she?** " Beast Boy smirked and nodded.

"Very."

Raven rolled her eyes, "So you're saying that these scrolls would likely be somewhere in our world now?"

" **Geh, it is likely. Although, I do not know where, krosis.** "

Robin nodded, "Leave that to us Paarthurnax, you've been a very great help so far, sorry I doubted you."

Paarthurnax nodded in understanding, " **Drem, it isn't a problem, zu'u hind hi pruzah nau hin nir fah fin Kel.** " (I wish you well on your hunt for the scroll)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 3: Scroll Hunting**_

Calling all Titans once more to aid in the quest to locate what Paarthurnax calls an 'Elder Scroll', the dragon stated that there are three in total, but they only require one in particular at this moment, the one that would allow Beast Boy to learn the Thu'um known as 'Dragonrend'.

The others confirmed that they will help in the search, meanwhile Beast Boy was learning all he can from his Thu'um Master, Paarthurnax.

He was learning as many Thu'ums as he could, so far he had learnt something near 17 in total, and he proved to be a quick learner too.

But there were some that Paarthurnax didn't know, he told the young Dragonborn that other Thu'ums that dovah were not aware of were some like 'Bend Will', and that there was only one dovah that knew a Thu'um called 'Soul Tear' but that they do not speak of him.

This only left Beast Boy more curious, not just about these other Thu'ums, but of how much power he could possibly end up possessing, but he needed to remind himself not to let said power go to his head, he was still a good guy after all.

Paarthurnax warned him and the team to be wary, for dovah and Elder Scrolls were likely not the only thing that made it to their world, he also warned them of beings known as 'Daedra Lords', god-like beings that offered 'rewards' for completing a series of usually horrific tasks in their name.

One Daedra Lord for example is known as Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Lord of Knowledge and Fate, and that he should not be trusted like all Daedra Lords.

Both Beast Boy and Raven flinched at the thought of such a Daedra, 'the Guardian of the Unseen and the Knower of the Unknown', another name that Hermaeus was known by.

Beast Boy briefly considered if this Daedra knew the Thu'um 'Bend Will', he shook the thought quickly, he had to focus on helping to find the Elder Scroll right now.

(-)

Hours had passed and they eventually achieved their goal, and Elder Scroll had been found, all Titans gathered at Titans Tower in Jump City, and were fairly shocked to see that a dragon was aiding them in this war, Paarthurnax explained it rather well.

The dragon turned his attention to the scroll.

" **You have found it, the Kel, the Elder Scroll.** "

"What do we do with it though?" Robin asked.

Paarthurnax turned his attention to Beast Boy, " **Dovah-Sunvaar, you must simply read the scroll, as you mortals of this realm would call it, tiid wundun, time travel to the moment in my realm to where that very scroll was used to cast Alduin adrift the currents of time, and you can learn Dragonrend from those who created it.** "


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 4: Alduin's Bane**_

The teams both concerned, confused and in awe.

Beast Boy just needed to read this scroll and it will take him back through time and space so he could learn this 'Thu'um' known as 'Dragonrend'.

"Is there something we missed here?" Speedy asked confused as ever.

Paarthurnax turned his attention to the teen archer, " **Drem, your fahdon, your friend, the graag gein, the green one, he is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, the one the dovah fear, the one Alduin fears, for he is a Dovahkriid, a Dragonslayer, a mortal with the soul of a dragon.** "

Speedy sweatdropped, "I'm sorry what?"

Raven facepalmed, "Beast Boy has the power of dragons and can kill Alduin."

Beast Boy tensed up, "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" This got everyone's attention.

"Who said anything about killing? I'm a hero remember?"

Paarthurnax likely frowned, " **Krosis, if there were another way I would have done it sooner, but this needs to be done Dovahkiin, dii zeymah fen dir, my brother needs to die.** "

The other Titans snapped their attention to Paarthurnax and humorously exclaimed at the same time, "BROTHER?"

Paarthurnax continued after nodding, " **Geh, Alduin was my brother once but that kinship has been severed long ago when he took rule that was not his to take. Dovah-Sunvaar, read the Kel, the Elder Scroll will do the rest, zu'u fen saraan hin daal, I'll await your return.** "

Beast Boy slowly nodded, "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

Paarthurnax thought for a moment, " **Zu'u ni mindok, I am unsure.** "

Beast Boy gulped and Raven walked to his side, the Titans confused and a bit shocked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just make sure you come back, Garfield."

Beast Boy slowly turned to face her obviously just as shocked and confused as everyone else, he nodded again and she seemed to reluctantly take her hand off his shoulder.

Beast Boy looked at the scroll in his hands, took a deep breath, and opened it.

As soon as he gazed upon the words on the scroll, he lost sight of the world around him in a flash of light.

(-)

When he regained his sight, he wasn't in Jump City anymore, he was on the peak of a very, very tall mountain, and he saw three warriors of some kind fighting a dragon.

After a few moments of speech, Alduin himself appeared and seemed to taunt the warriors in his native tongue before flying into the air again.

That's when it happened.

 **JOOR ZAH FRUL!**

Dragonrend, Joor meaning Mortal, Zah meaning Finite, and Frul meaning Temporary.

Beast Boy had now learnt Dragonrend, he could now defeat Alduin.

As Beast Boy witnessed the warriors as Paarthurnax said, cast Alduin adrift the currents of time using the very same Elder Scroll, another flash of light brought him back to Jump City.

"It's done, I know Dragonrend now…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 5: The Fallen**_

The Titans smiled at the victory, Beast Boy had what he needed to defeat Alduin, to stop the war. Now all they had to do was find Alduin.

Said dragon appeared without warning, and he was definitely not happy.

" **Ruth, ni aal loost fin suleyk wah krii zu'u nuz dreh lost fin dun wah kod nii?** " (Curses, you may possess the power to kill me but do have the skill to use it?)

" **Rok fen viik hi, he will stop you Alduin, he is Dovahkiin.** " Paarthurnax retorted taking flight to distract his brother, " **Dragonrend, Dovah-Sunvaar, use it.** "

Beast Boy, trailed Alduin with his enhanced eyesight and did what he was told, "Joor Zah Frul!" The Thu'um struck Alduin dead on and he seemed to fall from the very sky.

Alduin glared in Beast Boy's direction, " **Dovahkiin. Hi loost Dragonrend, hi hind wah krii zu'u? Ni us zu'u krii hi, joor…"** (Dragonborn. You possess Dragonrend, you wish to kill me? Not before I kill you, mortal…)

Beast Boy stared back dumbfounded, "Uh, sorry…?"

 **YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Alduin used fire breath in as soon as Beast Boy responded, the animorph himself could have died but Raven had already projected a shield in front of him mere milliseconds before the fire had left the evil dragons mouth.

Said dragon visibly frowned when he noticed that his attacked had been blocked.

" **HI los ko fin piraak do aan kro..."** (You are in the possession of a mage…)

" **Aan suleykaar kro, nuz hin fahdon fen dir ol hi fen."** ( **A powerful mage, but your ally will die as you will)**

Paarthurnax spoke up, " **Dragonrend is your deathmark, hin feyn."**

The Titans and Paarthurnax then attacked Alduin, whom was powerless to fly away due to the effects of Dragonrend, all he could do was use what Thu'ums he knew and attack back when someone got to close.

 **(A/N:** I have no idea how to write a fight scene right now so just bear with me here, this is Alduin after al **l)**

It came to pass that he was outnumbered immensely and therefore overwhelmed, but fortunately for him his strength was returning as Dragonrend wore off.

" **Dovahkiin, you have become strong, but I am Alduin, firstborn of Akatosh, I cannot be slain by you or anyone else…"** With these words Alduin took flight and fled, before Beast Boy could use Dragonrend again Paarthurnax landed back on the ground.

" **Aan sahrot krongrah, a mighty victory Dovahkiin."**

Beast Boy turned to his Thu'um Master just as confused as the other Titans, "A victory? But he got away." Paarthurnax almost laughed.

" **How often do you think he has fled a battle, Dovah-Sunvaar?"**

Raven spoke up, "Any idea where he went?"

Paarthurnax turned to her as he replied, " **I do not, but perhaps one of his allies would, if you were to trap Odahviing, you could as you mortals put it, 'blackmail' him into giving you the information on Alduin's whereabouts."**

The Titans nodded in understanding, Beast Boy spoke again, "Uh, how do we get him to come?" Paarthurnax turned to Beast Boy once more.

" **Calling the name of a dovah is to challenge them, Odahviing is rash, he will not ignore your call."** The old dragon explained.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 6: The World-Eater's Eyrie**_

"Just call him? That's it?" Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.

Paarthurnax responded calmly with a hint of humor in his tone, **"Trivial in your mind perhaps."**

Od Ah Viing.

Od meaning Snow, Ah meaning Hunter, and Viing meaning Wing.

Odahviing.

The words sunk into his mind, into his soul as the rest did.

He stood at the edge of the roof and shouted the words to challenge the dragon, to call the dragon, Odahviing.

"ODAHVIING!"

At first there was silence, then they heard the roar of a dragon in the distance, sure enough the sound approached, and Odahviing himself flew from the clouds and landed on the roof, preparing his attack.

Paarthurnax was right, Odahviing was rash, he accepted the challenge from a Dragonborn.

" **Zu'u los het, Dovahkiin! Mu grah nu!** " (I am here, Dragonborn! We battle now!)

"Zu'u fen kron..." (I'll win...) Beast Boy shocked himself when these words came from himself, but shrugged it off to focus on fighting Odahviing.

(A/N: Still don't know how to write a fight scene with a dragon yet, bare with me)

The other Titans were eager to join the fight but Paarthurnax stopped them, " **NI aav, do not intervene, revak grah, it is a sacred battle between dovah since your friend challenged Odahviing.** "

Raven's eye twitched, "But he could die!"

Paarthurnax held in a laugh, " **You forget Vahdin-Kro, he is Dovahkiin.** "

Raven rose an eyebrow, "What did you just call me?"

" **Vahdin-Kro, or in your tongue, Lady-Mage. Ok vahlok** (His protector) **.** " Paarthurnax replied to which Raven tilted her head to one side.

"I'm very curious about your language…" She shrugged off her confusion.

Moments passed and Beast Boy emerged victorious, Odahviing was defeated but not dead, they needed answers.

Raven took this chance to trap the dragon with her powers.

Beast Boy approached Odahviing whom spoke, " _ **Nid! Horvutah med kodaav.**_ **("No! Trapped like a bear.") ...** _ **Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin.**_ **("My most eagerness (to) meet (you) in battle brought my defeat.") Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech.** **"**

"Do you know where Alduin is?" Beast Boy didn't waste any time.

Odahviing tilted his head to one side, " **You wish to find Alduin? I know where he is, but I am no help to you while trapped like this, free me and I will take you to his location, his portal to Sovngarde, where he ragains his strength as we speak.** "

Beast Boy took in the information, he turned to the Titans and Raven, who was keeping her powers up, trapping Odahviing.

Beast Boy sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice. "Raven, free him.."

Raven's face among the other Titans showed shock and confusion, "Are you insane?"

Beast Boy sighed again, "Just do it."

Raven dropped her hands and Odahviing was freed from the magical trap, said dragon approached the edge of the roof with Beast Boy following, if Raven and the other Titans weren't confused before they were now.

Odahviing turned his attention to Beast Boy, " **Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?** " Beast Boy was about to answer but noticed Raven sprinting towards him.

"What is he talking about, what's going on?" She demanded more than asked.

"He's flying me to Alduin's location.." Beast Boy tried to break eye contact but couldn't. "There's a portal to this place called 'Sovngarde'."

Raven caught Beast Boy off guard and pulled him into a tight hug, "Make sure you come back.."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 7: Sovngarde**_

" **Wah grah, aan grah fah fin bok!** " (To battle, a battle for the ages) Odahviing shouted as he took flight with Beast Boy on his back, off to Alduin's portal into Sovngarde.

The journey was far and high, and Odahviing soon landed on a clearing high on the mountains, " **Rah dein hi, I look for your return - or Alduin's..** "

Beast Boy nodded and made his way to the portal only to see someone guarding it, the figure wore a strange mask and floated towards a staff before pulling it out of the ground, as he did so the portal closed and this Dragon Priest, Nahkriin turned his attention to the Dragonborn ready to attack.

Beast Boy narrowly avoided a fireball from Nahkriin's staff, he attempted a counterattack against the priest, "Zun Haal Viik!" As expected the staff was then ripped from Nahkriin's grasp.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and managed to reach the staff before Nahkriin, then Beast Boy blasted the priest with said staff by accident, the fireball cause the priest to disintegrate on the spot leaving only his armor and mask.

Beast Boy shook away the shock and picked up the mask, "I wonder if these are collectables…" He shrugged and tried putting it on, he immediately felt stronger in a way shrugging it off he took the staff back to it's original place which resulted in the portal opening once more.

He wasted no time in sprinting towards the portal and next thing he knew, he was in Sovngarde.

He saw a strange sky, mountains and vegetation, as well as statues that seemed to watch his every move, as he turned to look at one he found that it was staring right back at him, feeling slightly creeped out he turned around again to focus on his task, he noticed a strange mist, "Lok Vah Koor!" and then the mist was gone, but only for a moment.

He saw a few people telling him to turn back, to abandon hope, that the World Eater was near, this didn't stop him as he soon found a bridge made of bone and a tall warrior standing guard approached him, "I am Tsun, What brings you to Sovngarde?"

Beast Boy answered simply, "I'm looking for Alduin."

Tsun replied, "A fateful errand, by what right do you request entry to the Hall of Valor?"

Beast Boy thought about it then clicked, "By right of birth, I am Dovahkiin."

Tsun smirked, "It has been long since a warrior of the dragonblood has entered our hall, living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test.."

Tsun took out his weapon and attacked, Beast Boy avoided the attack and returned a favor by morphing into a gorilla and punching Tsun, who took the hit and stumbled before attacking again, morphing into snake Beast Boy avoided the high attack easily and as Tsun aimed low, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla again, delivering an uppercut, Tsun sheathed his weapon.

"I find you worthy, you may enter the Hall."

Beast Boy made his way across the bridge and into the Hall only to be approached by another warrior, "Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

Beast Boy then saw the three warriors from the vision when he used the Elder Scroll. He approached them, as they started speaking.

The first to speak was a woman, "At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."

Another of the three spoke he wore robes, "Hold, comrades - let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

The third spoke, a warrior his armor heavy, "Felldir speaks wisdom - the World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

The woman spoke again, "To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 8: Dragonslayer**_

Beast Boy and the three warriors known as 'The Tongues' crossed the bridge and stood before Alduin's mist.

Felldir spoke once more, "We cannot fight the foe in this mist!"

The woman of the group, Gormlaith replied, "Clear Skies - combine our Shouts!"

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

The four combined the Clear Skies shout and the mist was gone but Alduin's voice could be heard in protest, "VEN MUL RIIK!" The mist returned.

Gormlaith spoke, "Again!"

Felldir agreed, "We can shatter his power if we Shout together!"

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

Alduin protested again, "VEN MUL RIIK!" The mist returned once more.

The warrior Hakon of The Tongues spoke, "Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?"

Gormlaith shook her head, " Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!"

Felldir nodded in agreement, "His power crumbles - do not pause for breath!"

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

Instead of summoning the mist, Alduin appeared, along with Malchior to Beast Boy's displeasure, he got Dragonrend ready.

" **Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan!** " (Those who (do) not bow will be devoured) Alduin shouted before attacking the heroes. To Beast Boy's surprise Malchior spoke Dovahzul too, " **Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!"** (Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled!)

He shook off the shock and unleashed Dragonrend on Alduin, he was the biggest threat.

" **Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!** " (I (am) Alduin, Most mighty of any in the World!) Alduin protested as he was forced to land.

Beast Boy glanced at The Tongues, whom were dealing with Malchior, said dragon was losing, Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk at the fact before turning his attention back to The World Eater himself.

The World Eater, Alduin glared at Beast Boy.

" **Feyn, you've been a thorn in my side for too long Dovahkiin..** "

Beast Boy smirked, "I try."

As Alduin attacked, Beast Boy dodged and morphed into something he hadn't morphed into before, Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon - Now he was a differentDragonborn.

Beast Boy morphed into a Dragon.

As the Dragonborn battled Alduin, the Tongues battled Malchior.

Fire and frost lighting the sky, teeth and claws rending dragon flesh, and other manners of weaponry rending the flesh of the the other dragon.

Beast Boy only morphing back every once in awhile to use Dragonrend, keeping Alduin grounded and weakened.

The Tongues had finished off Malchior a few moments later as Alduin realised that he was about to lose. The Dragonborn can kill him, a mortal can kill him.

As Dovah-Sunvaar landed the final blow, it happened.

As Alduin's flesh began to melt, his body catching fire, Alduin was dying.

In denial the World Eater screamed, " **Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!** " (I (am) Immortal! I cannot die!) the words held no purpose as he exploded, releasing all the souls he had taken, releasing them into Sovngarde and beyond.

It was over, Alduin was dead.

Tsun approached Beast Boy and spoke, "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

The Tongues praising the Dragonborn, a hero, "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!" Tsun spoke again, a smile easily seen on his face.

" Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl...Daal...Vus!"

Beast Boy lost his vision, and soon regained it back on the rooftop of Titans tower, what he saw was rather interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dovah Sunvaar Chapter 9: Epilogue**_

Dragons, everywhere but they were just looking at him, they were speaking.

" **Mu los vomir!** " (We are free!)

" **Alduin mahlaan!** " (Alduin has fallen!)

" **Sahrot thur qahnaraan!** " ((The) mighty overlord (is) vanquished!)

" **Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!** " ((The) Dragonborn is his dragonslayer!)

" **Thu'umii los nahlot!** " (His (Alduin's) shouts are silenced!)

Beast Boy approached Paarthurnax who spoke, " **So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been.** "

Beast Boy replied, "It had to be done."

Paarthurnax spoke again, " **Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh.**

 **"Rok funta koraav. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time.** "

Paarthurnax took flight and hovered in the air speaking again, " **Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovah are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um.** "

Paarthurnax took one last look at Beast Boy, " **But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!** "

As Paarthurnax left, Odahviing landed nearby, " **Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can.** " He then flew off too.

As the dragons flew off, the Titans came up onto the rooftop, Raven sprinting to Beast Boy almost crushing him in a hug.

"I love you…"

-(Author's Notes)-

 _ **Leave a review if you think I should write 'sequels' regarding the other two storylines:**_

 _ **Dawnguard and Dragonborn.**_

 _ **Dawnguard revolving around Beast Boy, Raven and Serana as they join the vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard to stop Serana's father Harkon from locating Auriel's Bow.**_

 _ **And Dragonborn revolving around Beast Boy and Raven dealing with Hermaeus Mora and the return of Miraak.**_


End file.
